


Teddy

by Reader_Unknown



Series: One Shots (Old Stories) [2]
Category: Mr.Bean
Genre: Alarm Clocks Are Bad, Gen, I'm Just Playing With The Tags, Mr.Curtain Is Mah Friend, Sleepy Mr.Bean, So Is The Sun, Teddy Over Hoes, This Is Actually Fun To Do Lmao, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Unknown/pseuds/Reader_Unknown
Summary: Sometime last year in the month of September or was it August? A random girl online asked me what roleplaying was and after all the failed attempts at getting her to get the gist of it... I just decided to just make a solo rp XD Which is basically just narrating lmfao XDDDDWhy Mr.Bean you might ask? I was feeling lazy and Mr.Bean was probably the perfect character to write while in that current mood. Almost no dialogue needed and well I can probably get away with stupid ideas cause ya know... Mr.Bean XD





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime last year in the month of September or was it August? A random girl online asked me what roleplaying was and after all the failed attempts at getting her to get the gist of it... I just decided to just make a solo rp XD Which is basically just narrating lmfao XDDDD 
> 
> Why Mr.Bean you might ask? I was feeling lazy and Mr.Bean was probably the perfect character to write while in that current mood. Almost no dialogue needed and well I can probably get away with stupid ideas cause ya know... Mr.Bean XD

Mr. Bean curled up under the blanket as the sun's rays hits his face. Yesterday's activities had sapped out the energy from him as he went about and danced til midnight. He hadn't plan on staying that long but he's had a bit too much to drink and the ladies was nice enough to show him some moves he's never seen before. He had to admit, those ladies knew their stuff. But then again, they could never match Teddy. Teddy's the best. Not even his girlfriend could outdo Teddy.

He fondly recalled the moments where Teddy outdid people by a simple gesture and of course, he was there to witness it all. Him and Teddy were two peas in a pod. They agreed on almost everything. That's why Teddy is his best friend. His one and only friend.

The sun was starting to annoy him, being bright and hot and all that. Poking his hand out of the blanket, he blindly reached out for the curtain, wanting to shut out the sun. He didn't want to get up yet.

As he was flailing his hand around, feeling for the curtain, his alarm clock suddenly decided to agree with the sun. It made a continuous beeping sound that annoyed him even more than the sun's heat and light.

He swung his hand towards the device on the nightstand, missing twice before he successfully knocked the thing off. He made a sigh of relief as the device fell on the carpet with barley an audible sound—only for him to groan even louder when it resumed to pester him.

Kicking his blankets off of him, he sat up quickly, making him sway a little. Once the initial dizziness passed, he bent down and retrieved the beeping device and shoved it inside Teddy's cabinet, muffling it's sound. He then proceeded the close the curtains forcefully. He nodded to himself as he accomplished these tasks, lips pulled upwards into a small pleased smile. His work was done.

He crawled back to bed and lazily draped the blanket on himself, humming contentedly as he felt the softness of the sheets against him. He was about to sleep when a thought suddenly struck him. He shot his head up and reached for the cabinet where Teddy was sleeping. He pulled out the alarm clock and shoved it inside the drawer below, closing it harshly as if the thing inside offended him. He should really get a better alarm clock. A bird maybe. Birds makes such soft sounds. Surely, he'll wake up more refreshed and happy than he is now.

He gave Teddy a soft pat on the head before retucking him on his small makeshift bed, uttering in his deep voice a good night. He closed the drawer much more slowly and delicately. Mister Bean really does love Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, dudes!! XDD You guys are awesome! Feel free to leave a comment or whatever XD


End file.
